Torchwood
The lights regular peas on fire when they pass through its flame, adding extra damage and an additional attack to enemies that are near. When planted during the Fog levels, it clears the fog around it for approximately one-and-a-quarter squares. The only other plant that can eliminate fog until eaten is the Plantern. The Torchwood is just a tree trunk with fire in it. Although there is a flowering plant family known as Torchwood ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Burseraceae Burseraceae]), which includes frankincense and myrrh, the name may also be a reference to the eponymous organization in the Doctor Who spin-off series. Usage Place Torchwoods in any lane in front of any plant that shoots peas to turn the peas into flaming projectiles that do double the normal damage. It also adds splash damage which deals a normal pea's damage to all nearby zombies. However, if a frozen pea passes through it, it will melt, becoming a normal pea that does normal damage. Any zombie with a shield will prevent the splash effect. A flaming pea also defrosts zombies, so using them in combination with Ice-shrooms, Winter melons and Snow peas is not recommended. Suburban Almanac Entry Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through them into fireballs that deal twice as much damage. Special: doubles the damage of peas that pass through it. Fireballs deal damage to nearby zombies on impact Everybody likes and respects Torchwood. They like him for his integrity, for his steadfast friendship, for his ability to greatly maximize pea damage. But Torchwood has a secret: He can't read. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast Strategy Torchwood should only be taken on levels where you plan to use peas in order to maximize the damage potential. You only need one in each lane, but it helps to plant one before placing a second pea-shooting plant in the same lane, as the fireball area damage will be more important than firing twice as fast. Keep Torchwoods behind your regular defenses such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts, but far enough to the right that you can place several pea-shooting plants behind it. We recommend using Gatling Peas (remember to upgrade them from Repeaters), so you use the attack increasing bonus from the Torchwood and the multiple and very fast firing from a Gatling Pea. Plan ahead if you intend to use Snow Peas, though, and put them to the right of any Torchwoods, as frozen peas melt when they go through a Torchwood. This is usually not worth it, however, as flaming peas will defrost zombies (this includes freezing from other plants as well). Using Torchwood in conjunction with freezing plants is discouraged as the freezing will have little or no effect (Kernel-pult excluded). If you are using Split Peas to defend against zombies that can bypass your defenses, such as Digger Zombies or Imps (thrown by Gargantuars), you can place a Split Pea to the right of a Torchwood so its rear-firing peas will catch fire, doing extra damage. This works best if you have two or three Split Peas to the right of a Torchwood with other pea-shooting plants behind it. The Torchwood should not be used in Fog levels for clearing fog because it only clears the fog a small area around it. Use a Plantern or Blover instead unless aiming for the Blind Faith achievement. The Torchwood will only affect peas, not any other projectiles. When Crazy Dave selects them, you should try to use them to their full potential. Zengardentorchwood.png|Torchwood in the Zen Garden Firepea.jpg|A Pea lit on fire Cardboard Torchwood.JPG|Cardboard Torchwood Torch_wood.jpg|Imitater Torchwood Torchwood_Seed.jpg|Torchwood Seed Packet in the iPad version Torchwood_in_Fog.jpg|Torchwood in Fog Holly Torchwoodolly.JPG|54 torchwoods torchwood-hd.png|HD Torchwood Trivia * In the DS version, an Imitater Torchwood is not a grayscale version but rather a green version with blue fire and eyes. *Rain and Ice-shrooms does not extinguish Torchwood fire. *The Torchwood does not affect peas shot by Peashooter Zombies. *A Snow Pea will turn into a flaming pea upon passing through two Torchwoods. After passing only one Torchwood, it will become a normal Pea. *Torchwood has the distinction of being unable to read according to its Almanac entry, implying that most other plants do know how to read despite them being plants. *Torchwood is an anagram of Doctor Who. *Torchwood and Jalapeno are the only plants able to produce fire. *It is unknown wh See Also *Peashooter *Repeater *Threepeater *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Snow Pea *Blover *Plantern Category:Plants Category:Pool Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Zen Garden Category:Projectile Modifier Category:Plants with 100-175 sun Category:Plants with visible roots